


Forgiveness

by minbins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bruises, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, M/M, d/s dynamics, dom chan, finishing a punishment, implied jeongsung and hyunho, mild exhibitionism, seungmin just wants to be good, so many bruises, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: kinktober day 5 [sadism/masochism]





	Forgiveness

Seungmin thinks it’s innocent, at first, when Chan pulls him into his lap to watch the movie. Jeongin and Jisung are cuddled up together, after all, and Hyunjin is asleep with his head in Minho’s lap. Seungmin, therefore, assumes that Chan just wants to cuddle him, too. He’s hardly opposed to it.

Seungmin is a fool. 

It’s a good movie, and that’s for the best, really. Minho watches the screen as he cards his fingers absentmindedly through Hyunjin’s hair, and Jeongin and Jisung are in their own world as they whisper about the plot together. Seungmin, too, is engrossed in it until-

Chan, as casually as breathing, digs his fingers harsly into the bruise he left on Seungmin’s hip the night before. Seungmin bites back a yelp, jolting in his lap, or at least _ trying _ to. Given the way Chan’s grabbed onto his thighs, Seungmin finds it hard to move at all. While, sure, Chan had mentioned that he wasn’t done with him yet, he hadn’t expected his punishment to continue during a movie night with several of their friends. “Chan!” he whispers, tilting his head back to speak to him without drawing attention. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean, baby,” Chan replies, looking frustratingly innocent. He leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Seungmin’s jawline, and murmurs against his skin, barely audible. “You know what to do if you want me to stop…”

Heat rises in Seungmin’s cheeks, flushing them enough that Chan clearly notices, even in the low light from the television screen. Dimly, Seungmin realised that he stopped watching the movie the second Chan started playing with him. Now, he can’t seem to focus, but he pretends to, even as Chan leans forward once more.

“That’s what I thought, baby,” Chan hums, nuzzling against his neck. Jeongin looks over at them, and smiles, no idea what’s actually going on metres away from the armchair he’s sharing with Jisung. “Cold, Seungminnie?” he speaks up a little louder, though Seungmin had given no such indication. “Here you go, baby,” he says, tone caring despite the glint in his eyes as they meet Seungmin’s briefly. He pulls the blanket over the pair of them, and Jeongin smiles again at his friends in seemingly domestic bliss. As Jeongin’s focus shifts back to Jisung falling asleep in his arms, Chan’s focus shifts to Seungmin’s thighs. More specifically, to the bruises littering them from front to back.

“Channie,” Seungmin whines softly, futilely. They both know that Seungmin likes this, as much as he’s on edge about anyone realising what’s going on. Being covered by the blanket helps assuage part of the _ real _ anxiety, making way for the tense sort of feeling that comes with this sort of risk. The type where he knows he won’t get caught, but part of him knows that he _ could _. Chan twists his thumb against a tender part of Seungmin’s inner thigh, where he knows there’s a dark bite mark that’s bloomed into a pretty bruise on Seungmin’s soft skin. He rubs his thumb there in circles, and asides from the dull ache it’s almost soothing, in a way. Again, Seungmin is a fool.

After lulling his boyfriend in to a false sense of security, Chan’s hands slip under his thighs, to where the worst of the bruises are. He’d spent half their live earlier playing with them, slapping the absolute fuck out of Seungmin while he had to keep acting like it was nothing, like he wasn’t already aching. For a drawn out moment, Chan simply cups the bottom of his thighs, keeping Seungmin tense with anticipation, right up until the moment he _ almost _relaxes. 

That’s Chan’s style through and through, and Seungmin shouldn’t be surprised. He shouldn’t jump when fingers suddenly dig hard into the bruises there, but he does just the same. “Oh, poor baby,” Chan cooes, “did the film scare you, Seungminnie?”

Seungmin nods automatically, before remembering that it’s a fucking comedy. He has to make up an excuse on the spot about having a phobia of hot air balloons, as one happened to be on screen. Well aware that Seungmin is _ never _ going to live that down, Chan shakes beneath him with silent laughter. Part of him wants to throttle his damn boyfriend, though a far larger part still prefers the idea of Chan choking him, despite the teasing. Because of it, even. By this point, neither doubt the fact that Seungmin loves to be teased just as much as Chan enjoys doing it. He bites back a whimper, mind clouded over as all of his senses hone in on the feeling of Chan squeezing over the bruises on his thighs. “Please,” he says, a mere ghost of a whisper.

“Tell them you’re tired, baby,” Chan replies, moving to speak against the shell of his ear. Before pulling away, he nips at his earlobe, and Seungmin has to squash the whine that so _ desperately _ wants to escape his mouth. Instead, he stretches, yawning loudly. 

“I’m sleepy,” he proclaims, in the hushed sort of tone of someone wanting to be heard over a movie without disturbing anyone so much. Jeongin and Minho look up from the screen, both focused only on the movie and the boys asleep in their laps. They nod, smiling somewhat tiredly themselves before turning back to the film. With a thankful lack of detection, Seungmin stands up from Chan’s lap, cradling the blanket in front of his crotch just in case anyone glances over and sees him almost fully hard for no apparent reason. Chan, who seemed to have planned this, has a hoodie tied around his waist. Quiet as they can, the pair of them leave the room. 

As soon as their shared bedroom door closes behind them with a soft _ click _ , Chan’s innocent mask sheds like it’s been washed away. “You okay there, baby boy?” he asks with a tilt of his head and the cockiest smile on his face that should _ not _ be as attractive as Seungmin finds it. He wants to tell him to fuck off, to get all huffy at the fact that he’d do that in front of their friends. He also _ really doesn’t want to do either of those things. _

Instead, he nods. “I’m fine, Channie,” he says, and he waits. There’s silence, just Chan seeming to wait for something, so Seungmin speaks again. “Am I forgiven, yet?” Seungmin asks. There’s a slight tremble in his voice— he’s achey, and _ so _ turned on right now, and he wants nothing more than to be good, to be told that he’s good. Somewhat fearfully, Seungmin lets their eyes meet. He almost sobs when he sees a hint of softness in his boyfriend’s gaze.

Stepping closer, Chan backs Seungmin up towards their bed until he topples backwards onto it, Chan not far behind as he falls on top of him, caging him there. “Say it again, Minnie,” he prompts.

Seungmin doesn’t even need to clarify. “I’m sorry,” he says, and both can tell that he means it. He sounds so needy, so hopeful even to his own ears, and maybe that’s why Chan relents before making him say any more. Riled up beyond belief, the noise that Seungmin lets out when Chan’s thigh moves between his legs is downright pornographic. “Ah, _ Channie!” _ he gasps out, breathless as Chan fast divulges Seungmin of his shirt and kisses down the length of his torso. He hasn’t been allowed this for days, and to suddenly get everything back at once feels like almost too much. _ Almost _. Seungmin wouldn’t give this up for the world. 

Pulling Seungmin’s sweatpants off and chucking them off to the side of the room, Chan sits back on his knees to admire the sight before him. He’s done a real number on Seungmin’s poor thighs (not that Seungmin is really all that sad about it), and they’re mottled with an array of hickeys, bitemarks and, when Chan pushes his legs up to see the backs of them, marks from where Chan struck him last night. Seungmin whines, low in his throat and desperate, as Chan kisses over every mark he’s left on his skin. “My good boy,” Chan tells him, and Seungmin aches not from the pain but from the relief of knowing that he’s _ good _ again. “Took it all so well for me, didn’t you, baby?”

He can only nod, hoping that his pout will help further his aim of finally getting fucked. “Thank you, Channie,” Seungmin says, eyes wide and imploring. Again, for good measure: “I really am sorry.”

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Chan sighs fondly, and he _ finally _reaches for the lube. “I know, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good now, okay?”

Seungmin could cry. Given Chan’s about to fuck him, he probably will, soon enough. With the first lube-slicked finger tracing his rim, Seungmin gasps out a breathy little moan. “Thank you,” he repeats, over and over, “thank you, thank you th-”

Chan kisses him, just long enough to cut off the unending stream of gratitude. “Shhh, Minnie,” he reassures him. “This is all for you now, okay, sweetheart?”

  
Aching all over, but _ so _grateful, Seungmin lets himself fall back against their pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)


End file.
